


Filling In The Blanks

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Morning After, Older Man/Younger Woman, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: You wake up with a hangover and as you're trying to piece together the night before, you make a series of discoveries.





	Filling In The Blanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyJorumStitchery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/gifts).

> For my girl Mad 💞

Waking up, the first thing you felt was the pounding in your head, as though it was being attacked by a relentless jackhammer. The morning sunlight stung your sleep-heavy eyes as you tentatively opened them a crack before hastily squeezing them shut again as they began to water. You let out a soft groan, your stomach churning violently as the urge to vomit rose within you.  _ How much did I drink last night? _ You wondered as you rubbed your eyes hard with your knuckles before pressing your face to the pillow. 

You remembered that you had attended the event for the 25th anniversary celebration for The Rocky Horror Picture Show with your friend Hel. All the cast had been there and the whole evening was just fantastic. You and Hel practically lost your minds when Tim Curry had come onto the stage, looking so enticingly hot, sex appeal oozing from every pore. You both sat transfixed, hanging onto his every word, feeling more than a little turned on by the alluring lilt of his rich and sinful accent. 

_ What happened after that? _ You asked yourself, keen to piece together how you had gotten so drunk. You wracked your brain, flashes of the previous evening slowly coming back to you. There had been a party afterwards, you knew that and suddenly you remembered that you and Hel had managed to blag your way in! You grinned as the memories became more clear. 

The stars of the movie had all been there and you and Hel could not believe your luck as you looked all around you, lots of people dressed in lingerie and costumes, drinking and dancing and having a good time. You smiled, the vision becoming more detailed as your brain gradually awakened. 

_ You saw Tim from across the room and he looked glorious. He was smoking a cigarette and you recalled how he seemed so at home surrounded by people. Through the tendrils of smoke around him, you found yourself unable to tear your eyes away, becoming completely consumed with an unshakeable yearning to speak to him. He glanced in your direction, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Your heart thudded a rapid beat in your chest as your face became hot. You managed to return his smile before he looked away a few seconds later when someone started a conversation with him. You grabbed Hel by her wrist and she witnessed what passed between you. 'He looked at me!' You whispered, your heart still racing at the totally insignificant millisecond of eye contact. 'We should go talk to him,' Hel told you. 'Are you crazy?!' You replied. Despite the fact that this was exactly what you wanted, you didn't think you'd be able to do it without making a complete fool of yourself. 'He's just a person, like you and me,' Hel replied. 'Just a person? He's Tim fucking Curry!' you told her in a hushed voice. 'I just can't!' Ignoring your protestations, Hel grabbed your hand and pulled you towards Tim just as some other fans left him. He stood and watched as you made your way over to him, his lips quirking in a smirk. He caught your eye, licking his bottom lip before he took a drag of his cigarette. The intensity of his gaze made you feel like you couldn't breathe, a weight seeming to press against your chest. 'Tim,' Hel said as you reached him. He smiled. 'Hi girls. Are you having a good time?' he asked. You could only nod, his voice rendering you incoherent. 'We are,' Hel told him. 'I'm going to get us a drink,' she said giving you a knowing look as she left you alone with Tim. Horrified, you shifted nervously, willing yourself to at least attempt to make conversation. _

As you lay with your eyes closed, you smiled that you had eventually been able to speak, introducing yourself and making light conversation. Tim had been polite and courteous and he seemed to be really interested in what you had to say. Later that night, you now remembered, you had been chatting to Tim again and he'd casually put his arm around you as he leaned in close to your ear so you could hear him over the music playing in the hall. You vividly remembered the shiver of arousal which had careered through you owing to the proximity of Tim, the feeling of his warm breath and his gravelly voice in your ear. 

This was the point where things became rather blurry. The way you felt told you that you had consumed a lot of alcohol and as a result, nothing else would come back. Sighing, you tried to open your eyes again and you gasped in horror at what you saw_. Where the hell am I? _You wondered as you looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. As you lay with your mouth open, you pinched the bridge of your nose just before your situation got a whole lot worse. You heard someone shift position behind you. You froze, terrified to turn around. _What in god's name did I do last night?! _

Tentatively, you shifted onto your back, trying to make the least amount of noise possible, intending to make a run for it before whoever it was woke up. But before that, you had to know their identity.  _ Was it someone you knew or a total random stranger?  _ Wincing as you rolled to your side, you saw that it was a man, his dark unruly hair looking black next to the stark white of the pillowcase. You held your breath as you took a quick peek under the covers, not altogether surprised that you were naked, as was the man sleeping next to you.  _ Oh god!  _ You groaned to yourself. Just then, he turned around to face you and you only just managed to stifle your cry of shock, your hand clamping over your mouth.  _ It can't be! _ Your mind screamed. You couldn't believe your eyes. Blinking, you were convinced you were dreaming. For lying next to you, naked as the day he was born, was none other than Tim Curry! 

_ How was this happening?  _ You thought as you let out a breath you had no idea you'd been holding.  _ What the fuck happened?!  _ You huffed a quiet giggle at your current predicament. A memory flashed in your mind.

_ Tim, sitting next to you at a table in the corner. His arm was slung around your shoulders. Both of you looked extremely inebriated as you chatted. Tim was so close to you, gazing at your face, a half empty glass in his hand.  _

_ Oh my god, he fucking kissed me!  _ You thought wildly and you saw it in your mind's eye. 

_ Pulling you close, he explored your mouth with his tongue, the exquisite velvety feeling causing alarming levels of arousal to flood your body.  _

You had no idea how long you'd spent making out.

_ Things got passionate and intense, Tim's hands wandering over your body.  _

You felt a jolt to your solar plexus as you recalled how Tim had put his mouth next to your ear and whispered  _ 'do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you right now?'.  _ Even although he had been slurring his words slightly, all you could do was groan and Tim had then slid his hand up under your dress to cup your aching pussy over your panties as he locked eyes with you, lust blazing behind them. 

You grinned at the memory, your stomach clenching at the desire you had felt right at that moment.

You snuck out together, and as soon as you reached the pavement, your lips crashed together and Tim pushed you against the nearest wall, pressing himself into you as he utterly devoured your mouth and neck, carnal want consuming him. You felt Tim's cock hard on your thigh as he thrust his hips towards you, groaning into the fevered skin of your neck. You managed to stay apart long enough to flag down a cab but on the ride back to Tim's house, you entwined yourself together again, the taxi driver tutting his disapproval, which you only vaguely remembered, as Tim chose that exact moment to slide the crotch of your panties aside, running his finger up the length of your soaking, tingling lips. Tim left the driver a huge tip before pulling you into the house and attacking you again, positively thrumming with animalistic desire. 

A path of discarded clothes led the way to the bedroom where you now lay as you had practically ripped them off, such was your desire to fuck each other. And you had done. Intensely and repeatedly. Tim had made you scream to high heaven as he plunged and thrust his huge cock inside you over and over, unadulterated groans of pure pleasure falling from his lips. 

You sighed, feeling your pussy tingle at the thought. You squeezed your thighs together, the sticky sensation reminding you just how arousing hot sex with Tim had been.  _ This is incredible! _ You thought, the urge to pinch yourself growing with every new memory. You turned to look at Tim again. He was just unbelievably gorgeous and your heart skipped a beat as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as you came into focus.  _ 'Good morning, beautiful,'  _ he purred alluringly, last night's hunger reigniting in his green eyes...


End file.
